


love whisperer

by knhknhknh



Series: can i put on my clothes first? [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, most possibly the dumbest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knhknhknh/pseuds/knhknhknh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ladrien june, day twenty: love spell/potion</p><p>She shrieks, <em>because her boyfriend should not be alone and defenseless in an alley during an akuma attack,</em> but her reaction is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe!??!?!? there are 10 days left!?!?!??  
> anyway this is silly and i didn't really expand on it v much liked i wanted to but the idea was p cute, i think. even though its better suited for a pre-relationship ladrien, but do i care!??!????  
> hope you enjoy!!!!! (i use too much punctuation. im so sorry.)

Cataclysm was rarely a failure.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stare at the crumbling pavement beneath the akumatized object, and Chat panics once his ring starts to beep.

_How the hell did he miss that? It’s literally just the shoes that Love Whisperer is wearing._

Chat flails, arms waving as he starts to bolt. “I’ll be _right back_ just give me one second!”  

He turns around the corner, sprinting away to make sure his transformation stays intact until he gets to a safe place. Ladybug understands the risks of trying to finish a battle with the five-minute timer. It was a good thing that she hadn’t used her Lucky Charm yet so she could stall the latest akuma victim.

This time, some obviously broken-hearted boy wanted other people to find their chances at love. Love Whisperer’s intentions were hardly evil, it was a wonder that Hawkmoth hadn’t just taken the damn akuma away himself. He only beamed pink and red rays at unsuspecting citizens and making sure they were in love with him.

But the fatal flaw proved itself once Ladybug and Chat Noir realized that anyone hit with the magic blasting from the boy’s hands fell in love with the first person they _saw._

And then they realized they were in a bit of a pickle once there were crowds of people now fawning over them.

Protecting people was hard when they were more interested in throwing themselves at you and your partner.

It was a miracle that Chat was able to get away from the screaming fans that were “in love with him.” But The crowd following him suddenly disperses, a chorus of confused “what just happened?”’s and head-scratching teenagers.

 _That’s it,_ Ladybug realizes as she dodges another beam. _The powers wear off once the object of affection is out of their sight._

Ladybug knows she doesn’t even have to use her Lucky Charm this time as she manages to land on a roof and hide behind a chimney so she can lose the love-crazy crowd. She expects to look down and see a bunch of happy citizens on their way to safety, but instead, she sees Adrien Agreste standing in an alley.

She shrieks, because _her boyfriend should not be alone and defenseless in an alley during an akuma attack,_ but her reaction is too late.

Adrien looks up at her, ready to say something but a pink light floods the alleyway and _shit._

She jumps down, yoyo poised and ready to attack just in case Love Whisperer decides to strike again, but there’s nothing. He’d gotten another victim and gotten away.  Ladybug bends down, pressing her hands to his forehead and holding his cheeks. “Fuck. _Shit._ Are you okay? Did it hit you or--?”

“You’re _beautiful,_ ” he breathes.

“Damn it, I thought you were going to say that,” She scoops him up, but he’s still staring at her with his pupils blown wide. “I have got to get you away from me.”

It’s something she murmurs to herself, but evidently, Adrien hears it anyway.

“I would never _ever_ leave your side.” He’s so in awe that she has to remind herself that it’s not _real_ right now. She clamps one hand over his mouth before he can say anything more.

The only safe place she can think of is his own house. Maybe she can give him to Nathalie or something.

The battle hadn’t taken place far from the Agreste mansion anyway, so Ladybug makes a quick stop there before she heads back to break the pair of shoes--once she finds Love Whisperer, anyway.

_And where the hell was Chat?_

But Chat Noir is the furthest thing from her mind when she rings the doorbell at the Adrien’s. He’s still singing her endless praises but she’s already tuned them out.

(It’s not as nice to hear them when you know they’ve been conjured up by an akuma.)

* * *

With a shake of his head, Adrien wakes up (from whatever just happened) standing in the middle of the entrance to the Agreste mansion.

The last thing he remembers is staring up at Ladybug on the roof, but she was screaming.

_So how did he end up--_

“Adrien.”

Dumbly, he turns to see Nathalie standing next to him. “Wh-what happened?”

“You were out during that akuma attack. Ladybug said you were affected but it would all be fixed after she dropped you off.”

 _Shit,_ he thinks. _Love Whisperer already got me, apparently._

He excuses himself to his room so he can transform again, and he desperately tries not to think about the embarrassing things he must have said to Ladybug. _Again._

**Author's Note:**

> comment/give kudos/ect if you liked it!! thanks for reading!!! :) follow/bother/talk to me at [ladriened](http://ladriened.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
